On many work vehicles such as, for example, loaders, conventional fuel systems allow fuel tanks to be conveniently and securely located on the vehicle but frequently filler tubes for the tanks are not securely located. Further, in order to meet modern emissions requirements, many diesel powered work vehicles employ systems that may use additional fluids to treat engine exhaust to significantly reduce nitrogen oxide levels.
One such system is selective catalytic reduction (SCR) which includes dosing a reductant (generically, diesel exhaust fluid (DEF)) into engine exhaust prior to its exposure to a catalyst to reduce nitrogen oxide emissions by converting the nitrogen oxides to byproducts that are less toxic. The SCR requirement of dosing engine exhaust with DEF may require an additional tank aboard the vehicle for the storage of DEF. Such a tank may require special arrangements as DEF freezes at a relatively high temperature (approximately 12° F.) compared to diesel, expands significantly when frozen and may have corrosive effects upon contact with metal.